


Caught it Early

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, One Shot, Other, Sickfic, Splinter is a good dad and Leonardo needs a good rolemodel, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: Leonardo fell asleep right after breakfast on the couch and Splinter misunderstood why he did so. Rest assured, Splinter corrects his mistake.





	Caught it Early

**Author's Note:**

> All the turtles are about 7 years old here. Kiddie toitles!

Leo hadn't meant to fall asleep so early. He hadn't meant to leave his little brothers side for the warmth of the couch and the world of dreams. The two had simply snuck upon Leonardo, and he hadn't known he was sleeping until he woke up. But he hadn't awoken for a few hours, and he was sure to stay like this since his brothers had left for the sewers without him. He had no dreams that he would be aware of… But he did feel unusually heavy in the dark void if sleep…

When his eyes did fly open, if was out of fear. He had felt a furry paw on his shoulder and it shook him gently, he would have mistaken it for Splinter waking him up to maybe ask him why he had fallen asleep out on the couch had his father's face held a stern expression when he was able to tear his eyelids open. His heavy eyes shot open, and he felt his mask, which was large enough as it was, fall off one if his eyes and down his cheek. Splinter’s face lightened only slightly as he spoke.

“Leonardo. I found your brothers playing in the sewers alone. Usually, I am fine with you all playing in a pair of three while one stays behind,” Splinter explained as Leonardo straightened his mask up. “But I am curious as to why you stayed home.”

Wait? He wasn't getting in trouble for not being with them? What a relief… Leo didn't need the extra stress today, he already had a headache just from getting up too fast. What kind of answer did Splinter want? Leonardo was just tired, not a big deal…

“I have no idea, Sensei.” Leonardo answered truthfully. He really hoped he sounded the part, his headache made him slightly unable to hear his own tone of voice. “I just… The couch seemed so comfortable and warm… I just couldn't play with them today when I laid down.”

His father's face didn't change. His eyes seem to dilate, meaning he had gone into his head to think without moving a physical muscle. Maybe to others it seemed like he was staring, but even a kid ninja like Leo could see the rat mutant was processing his words.

Splinter came back to him a few seconds later. “And this lack of energy couldn't have been from… staying up late, perhaps?” The old rat raised a hand to rub the fur below his chin.

Wait… Did Splinter think he stayed up last night? Sure, Leo had a bit of a tough time sleeping at his usual time, but he had stayed in bed all night, going to sleep at 11:30-ish PM at worst. And that wasn't far off his 9:30 schedule by very much.

“No!” Leo cried out genuinely. He raised his hands to wave back and forth gently with Leo’s head. It was an exaggerated expression but it got the point across. “I swear, I didn't stay up late. I just… I don't feel too well.”

That made Splinter drop the stern look and take on a wide-eyed concerned look. He took his hand from his chin and laid the palm and wrist against Leonardo's forehead. Because of his fur, Splinter had to hold his hand to his son's forehead a little longer to gain an accurate reading on his temperature. The old rat hummed and withdrew from his person.

“Your temperature isn't too far above normal but you are warmer than usual, and it took me a good deal longer to awaken you than usual.” Splinter said and knelt in front of his eldest son. “It seems we might have caught the illness in its infancy. Come, Leonardo.” Instead of standing up and motioning for him to follow, Splinter opened his arms wide and lowered his legs to allow for the turtle to have access to his chest.

Leonardo usually doesn't get packed around a lot. That was a Mikey thing to request on the daily or a Donnie thing when he fell asleep at his tiny workstation in his lab. Raph even goes carried around when he goes places he can't get out of or when he has a bad day in the dark sewer tunnels. Leonardo had declared himself too mature for it after he had been handed an actual sword. So Splinter hadn't carried him in about a year… and by his father's aura, he was inviting him to break that streak. And Leonardo’s own heart was begging him to break that streak, he missed his father's strong arms…

Leonardo scooted to the couches edge and leaned against Splinter’s dark maroon kimono that was plump from the furry body below it. Almost on instinct, Splinter wrapped his arms below his sons upper legs and his shell, pulling the young turtle to his chest. Now cradling his son, the rat stood to his full height and made his way to the small families' bathroom.

Leo had closed his eyes when he'd been pulled into his father's chest, using both hands to grip the kimono as he heard what he hadn't in a long time. The gentle rise and fall of deep, strong lungs and the occasional thud of a heart beat. If Leo buried the side if his head in the cloth, he might be able hear Splinter’s full heart beat again…

He heard Splinter open up the bathroom door with his foot, pushing the door inwards. The hand on his shell left his back and turned on the light to the small room. The hand left the wall and opened the medicine cabinet, searching through the middle and top shelf for three things. He held each of those three things between his pointer and middle, middle and ring, and ring and pinkie fingers. Splinter used his thumb to shut the cabinet and turn off the light, walking out of the bathroom. Leo watched from over Splinter’s shoulder as his sensei’s tail shut the door using the handle.

“Cool…” Leo mumbled as his father chuckled at his sons admiration. Maybe Donatello would have been fascinated by how Splinter could do it, but Leonardo just loved to watch it at work.

When Leo had thought his father would have taken him to the kitchen or back to the couch to use all the medical supplies he'd retrieved; Leo was surprised to see they were heading for the young turtles room. “Master Splinter, I'm not tired anymore…”

“But you are beginning to get sick, and it's best you lay down somewhere not in the cold open. It could make it worst.” Splinter said gently as he turned the handle to his sons door with his full hands successfully. At least the large door wasn't fighting him today.

The door swung open as Splinter used his foot again to open it, and he made his way to his sons almost completely beat room. The eldest terrapin might have a random book on his meditation mat or the candles he borrowed from his father out in the open haphazardly, but they were no threat. If only Michelangelo took a page from his brother's book…

Splinter gently sat Leonardo on the lumpy bed and placed all the medicine cabinet contents on his son's nightstand. He elevated the large pillow his son slept on to prop up his upper body when he laid down. When Splinter pulled the covers down, Leonardo took that as a sign to shimmy his way into them and lay propped up for his father to care for him. Splinter smiled at the cozy looking turtle and felt his heart soar at the big blue, almond shaped eyes that peered at him from the seemingly too large bed and pillow. His sons were adorable, even when involuntary.

He let his strong emotion stay as he pulled the thermometer from the pile and held the bulb end with his thumb and pointer finger. He pointed the dull glass instrument at his son's face slowly. “Open.”

When Leonardo took the thermometer into his mouth, he made sure the tool rested against his tongue for support. He could still remember Raph breaking the last one by not holding it securely in his mouth the last time. When a few long seconds pass, Splinter pulls it from his son's mouth slowly and looks at the red mercury line. 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit. Since Leonardo still had energy and had control over what he wanted to do, it wasn't a virus or infection. A fever, maybe.

“Leonardo, are you feeling any discomfort anywhere? Your head, your ears, your sides; anywhere?” Splinter said as he set aside the thermometer and picked up the blue box from the nightstand. “Have you been taking in sufficient fluids like water lately?”

“I… I just have a headache if I move too fast. I'm fine just laying here, sensei. And I have been drinking water too, the same as everyone else.” Leonardo assured and placed both of his hands in top of his stomach to get them out of the way. “I think I'll be fine…”

It was Splinter’s call on using the medicine now. The above average temperature didn't call for medicine, it was just a pain killer for his son if anything at all. His sons body seem to be fighting the sickness smoothly if he wasn't vomiting or having cramps. But the lack of wanting to play coupled with the fever and sleeping during the midday point does call on Splinter’s instincts. Since Leonardo wasn't feeling pain… Splinter decided to skip the medicine.

He put the medicine next to the thermometer, and he picked up the third and last item, a small rag. He didn't have a bowl if water just yet, but he planned too soon.

“Leonardo, what kind of beverage are you feeling? I am heading that way and I thought I'd ask.” Splinter asked gently as his son circled his thumbs above the sheets. He noticed his son take a large swallow, he must be thirsty, even after drinking all he had said he had.

“Maybe… maybe some water. My juice this morning made my throat strangely dry. I don't think tea… would help me right now.” Leonardo said as he thought about his brothers draining their beverages this morning. He had only drunk half, but it was still enough to pass for the day. “Water… most definitely.”

Splinter let out a good-natured hum and brought his hand to his son's forehead, rubbed his thumb over Leo’s head. He brought the small turtle up to meet him halfway and kissed his head. Leo’s face scrunched up in a fluster as his dad showed him affection. “Dad!”

“Just because you're getting older doesn't mean I can't love you, Leonardo.” Splinter said as he pulled away from his son. “You may not ask me for a lot of the things you used to, but I will still be your father. And I will love you always… even if I have to embarrass you in front of your brothers to make sure you remember it.” He chuckled as he left his sons room.

As he walked to the kitchen, he heard the fleeting call of “Dad!” from Leonardo’s room.

He grabbed a large wooden bowl he used for herbs when he could find them, and he put it under the sinks' faucet. He turned the handle on the right outwards to fill it with cold water. He let out a sigh, Leonardo was so calm… even when sick his son was more mature than he should. He should have known Leonardo was sick instead of staying up late, but all his sons were growing rebellious when he wasn't looking. No need for fretting now, he had a child to care for…

Child? Children. Where were his other sons about now? He'd gotten their word they'd be home soon after they all ran out of energy. He beamed at the clock and let his ears twitch. He didn't hear them running anywhere nearby.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle for his son. He didn't dare make peppermint water for Leonardo because of the turtles already feigning energy. He didn't want to put the sick boy off of sleeping due to any smells or strong tastes. He opened the lid so his son didn't have to, and he resealed it to pack it under his arm. He went to the sink and gently lifted the bowl with both hands under each side. He slowly walked to his sons already open door, and he made his way to him. His son perched up as he came in and Splinter put the bowl on the floor. He knelt by the bed and handed Leonardo the water bottle.

“Drink as much as you can when you sit up a bit more. I'll leave whatever else you have still sitting on the nightstand as you sleep.” Splinter requested as Leo sat up.

The blue banded turtle unscrewed the cap before taking a decent gulp. The drinking was slow but hearty as Leo tried to take in as much as he could. He could out get it barely above halfway before his system told him to save the rest. He set the bottle in his lap and put the cap on it, setting it now on the nightstand himself. He looked at his father's soft brown eyes and saw his warm and caring smile, making Leo look at his hands again in a blush.

“My son, I need to remove your mask to dampen your forehead.” Splinter picked up the rag with his right hand and set it in the decently cold water.

Leonardo reached behind his own head to tug at the knot he'd learned to tie many times over, pulling the topmost knot and loosening his mask enough to slip it off easier. He folded it twice before placing it in his top drawer next to a journal, sketchbook, coloring utensils, and a teddy bear that was trying to hide in the corner but failed miserably. Leonardo had opened and closed the drawer so fast, but Splinter had seasoned eyes. His heart swelled again. This was beyond precious. Leonardo wasn't bruiting or angrily defending his behaviors, nor was he flaunting them with a big grin. He was just trying to be seen as an adult and remain professional while under his master's care. It was working, but Splinter felt his fatherly side beating him to the punch as it warmed his heart to see his little warrior still be his young, charming self.

Splinter chuckled as Leonardo got back into bed, the big blue eyes staring at him in question. Splinter’s smile grew wider, his tone loving. “Never change, my son. Never let anyone take your light away.”

That made Leo pull the covers up to his neck as he settled in, smiling at the rat above him. “I can't promise that! I'm a ninja, something is bound to change!”

“Well,” Splinter dipped the rag in the water deeper, picked it out, and rang it out of access water, and covered three of his fingers in the rag. “If you do change; I hope I still get to see your smile.”

“You always will!” Leo said as he felt the damp, cool cloth rub and dab against his feverish skin. “You, Raphie, Donnie, and Mikey are my whole world. How can I not smile?”

‘Oh, my dear son,’ Splinter thought to himself as he took the rag away to dampen it again after a bit of time. ‘Let us hope your destiny never crosses Saki’s path too soon. I could not bear to part with you all like I did Miwa.’

It was wash, rinse, repeat from here. Leonardo eventually got a taste for the rhythm and had fallen into a light sleep, his sounds clear of mucous or any other foreign build-up. Splinter closed his eyes and went into a machine like trance as he continued to dab his sons skin. A meditation, if you will.

It was only an hour a half later that he heard the heavy main entrance of the back tunnels be opened and his other sons voices awoke him. He stopped rubbing his skin and placed the rag in the bowl to make it easier to carry. He picked up the bowl and decided he'll clean the small pile he made once he returned. He looked at the clock on the opposite nightstand. 1:17 p.m. and counting. It was a little late, but he had to serve his sons lunch. Leonardo also might benefit from a soup right about now.

He walked by his sons light switches and turned the second dial to the right, hearing the fans kick on gently. That should air out the room gently for Leonardo to get fresh air.

He left, bowl in hand, down the hall to meet his sons in the kitchen. Michelangelo and Raphael doing their fighting mostly by petty “nuh-uh” and “yeah-huh”’'s. Donatello was cleaning off his hands from the days adventure when he noticed Splinter enter with a bowl. He noticed a distinct lack of Leonardo around the lair and knew Splinter hated it when they took off alone, so he asked about his missing eldest brother.

“Where's Leo, Sensei?” Donnie asked as he turned off the sink. Gaining Raphael’s attention by mentioning his best friend’s name, Michelangelo following soon after because he felt left out a bit.

“Your brother has fallen a bit ill, and I was nursing him until you all came home of your own accord.” Splinter dipped the water in the bowl gently down the drain as Donnie and Raph bristled. Mikey let out a sad noise and Splinter let out a reassuring reply. “Your brother is fine, it was a small fever he brought to my attention before it could grow too big to handle. He has been resting nearly two hours, and an extra two from before I found out.”

“I'm gonna check in on him.” Raph said before Donnie could ask Splinter anything. The second eldest always had been protective, so it was no wonder he was already halfway out of the room when Splinter let out a soft noise.

“Not until after you've eaten and I have made Leonardo some soup.” Splinter warned his deflated red banded son. “After I have made it, you all can wake him up and spent some time together as he eats. Just no horse playing while you there.”

“Hai, sensei.” They said as their father smiled again. They all held varying smiles themselves.

“I'm gonna smother Leo with care!” Raph said as he swung his arms in a ‘huge’ motion.

“If you smother him, what'll be left for me and Donnie?” Mikey chirped from his seat and Raph let out a toothy grin.

“Nothing, he's my best friend, pipsqueak!”

“Leo doesn't choose favorites! He reads me stories and does things you can't!” Mikey seemed to get a sassy idea. He smirked. “When was the last time Leo actually drew _**you**_ a picture? I get them all the time.”

That seemed to drop Raph’s smile. He gained back a cocky look fast. “I'll just have to ask Leo to draw me something when we bring him soup.”

“No! I will!” And the fight went on all lunch. Donnie had gone off to wake Leo up as Splinter was halfway through with his lunch. Everyone was laughing if they weren't yelling at each other across the table.


End file.
